


The Ballad About The Broken Heart

by Kawaii_sharky



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, Drama, Heavy Angst, Hurt, M/M, POV First Person, POV Jaskier | Dandelion, Poetry, Song Parody, Songfic, Tragic Romance, Translation, UST, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, just_a_song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_sharky/pseuds/Kawaii_sharky
Summary: Dandelion suffers. And what does he do when he suffers? He sings.#just_a_song
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 4





	The Ballad About The Broken Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is a translation of "Баллада о разбитом сердце" by russian slash cover band Man's Tears (https://vk.com/mans_tears), who wrote and sang a remix of "Her Sweet Kiss". So turn on the music and enjoy!

Gems are for the crown of the princess.  
The drakkar's a child of oak-trees.  
Everything's dovetailed,  
It seems, but I ain't,  
I ain't come from wolfpack at least!

His wild heart kept silence forever  
But started to sing all at once.  
He opened himself,  
He stepped into depth,  
The melody he hummed was not mine.

It won't happen to lip  
The ocean's bed for Selene  
At all time!  
He will never be mine,  
He will not at all time!

Stop excruciating my strings!  
The moon's going down from the sky.  
Go out of my head!  
Alas I can't stand  
Being me, it's hard to survive!

I could be the one who would comfort  
Your wounds and half up all your pain.  
But fingers are flitting,  
The scars they are listing  
Belong not to me once again!

It won't happen to lip  
The ocean's bed for Selene  
At all time!  
He will never be mine,  
He will not at all time!


End file.
